The Connected Souls
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: Chihiro lost her memories to an unexpected accident of a plane crash. And Haku showed up in the least expected time. Will she remember her first childhood love or live in despair as she has nothing to cherish anymore. Stopped


**Disclaimer **: I do not own Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or in short, Spirited Away and neither do I conjured up fantastic characters like Chihiro and Haku. So lawyers out there, buzz off!!

**Forewords : **Some people come into our lives and quickly go, some stay for a while and leave footprints on our heart and we are never the same.

This story is based on the Song Itsumo Nando Demo a.k.a Always With Me by Yumi Kimura who had done a talented job on deriving such great song. I'm trying to relate the song to this fic as much as possible so don't sue me. I hadn't had much talent as her but enjoy it anyway.

**The Connected Souls**

**Prologue**

Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude

Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai

It's calling, somewhere deep in my heart.

I want to have an exciting dream always…

_Beep….Beep…Beeeeppp…._

"Doctor! The patient's condition is deteriorating!! Her pulse had slackened off 15 percent."

"Too much loss of blood. We'll have to stop the bleeding first."

Too much bustling.

Things went blurry as her aural senses began to desert her shortly after that. She could vaguely recall what was happening. People were pouring all over her, muttering something about severe punctured aorta and arteries. She hadn't had a clue. _Damn. Ought to pay more attention on Bio…_

The bright white light obscured her vision as it illuminated off the shadowy silhouettes hovering above her. Pain lingered upon her cadaverous figure and it didn't seem to subside. Is this the end of her life? 
    
    Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo
    
    Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni aeru
    
    There are countless sorrows,
    
    But I will surely see you beyong them.

_…No!! I cannot despair so easily, not when the vow we shared is yet to be fulfilled…_

Instantly, the very last shred of his memory she had held on for such a long time overrode her addled mind. She knew she was fighting a losing battle and no matter how she fought it, the result is obvious. Death _is_ waiting for her. She _is_ going to die. Not a single soul she knew had survived a plane crash, especially for someone as young and tender as her. But still, she believed in miracle and fate. Fate had bought her this far of the journey and she believed that life has much more to offer than this. She would meet him again…someday…

Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa

Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wa Shiru

Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo

Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru

Every time one makes a mistake,

One just knows the blue of the blue sky.

It looks that the path continues to no end,

But these arms can hold the light.

_Oh heaven forbid…don't let me die yet…I still want to see him…_

Dizziness kicked in as a nurse jabbed anesthetic onto her unscathed arm. Consciousness began to abandon her and the world dissolved before her very eyes. The surgeons no longer seemed real and everything was very quiet. The operating theater no longer existed as the world no longer ceased to be except for her forlorn figure floating aloft beyond any reach of humankind. Darkness succumbed, she was asleep.
    
    Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune
    
    Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi wo Sumaseru
    
    My silent heart in the time of farewell,
    
    The body that becomes zero listens carefully.

_" Can we meet again??"_

_"I'm sure we can."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes, I promise. Now run a long now and don't look back no matter what happen. Don't Look Back…."_

The voice faded into a soft whisper and then vanished, leaving no trail except for an evanescent feeling of longing and despair. _That_ voice… _That _familiar voice…_I know this voice somewhere…some time ago… _

Uneasiness settled in the moment of despair.

Another attuned sound chuckled into her earlobes. It brought tranquilness and serenity into her heavy heart although she assumed she would need no more of this thing. Time is running out and there's not much life left in her to survive this peril danger. 
    
    Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fushigi
    
    Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji
    
    The mystery of being alive, the mystery of going to die,
    
    It's the same with flowers, winds, and towns.

The sound…it's calling out to her soul, it was trying to reach her but was unable to, as she had already accepted this enmeshed fate. And then realization finally hit her. _Why, of course, it was the sound of the ever-flowing river! But why? Why is it calling for me? _

_…_

_You know it, my child. You know it all along…_

_I…I don't know…_

Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Oku de

Itsumo Nando demo Yume wo Egokou

It's calling, somewhere deep in my heart,

Let's make a dream, always and time after time.

_You don't know??_ The voice was mocking her. _You have been living in the same dream for the past five years._

_I have?? I…I can't remember…_

_Listen, my child. Listen to your heart. Long had the answer circulating your brain…you just have to look for it for it will never come to you if you make no attempt to._
    
    Kanashimi no Kazu wo Iitsukusu yori
    
    Onaji Kuchibiru de Sotto Utaou
    
    Rather than count the numbers of sorrows,
    
    Let's sing softly with the same lips.

The cessation of feeling was a total stranger to her. 

_I, I…GO AWAY!! I don't need your bloody concern. What rights do you have to come and probe into my mind??!!_

Silence.

_ANSWER ME!!_

A long silence ensued but it parted after that.

_I have not the right? _It laughed ironically. _Why don't I? _It resumed it's pace._ I have the Every RIGHT to lead you back to the virtuous road _.

_Why..? Why… me?? Why do you help me??_

_Simple, because, I AM YOU!!_

Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo

Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku

Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo

Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru

In the closing memories,

I always hear the whisper that I do not want to forget.

Even on a shattered mirror,

A new landscape can be reflected.

She blinked her eyes rapidly. How silly she had been then. She was talking to her inner-self all this while without knowing it. But…it was too late. She had naught the power nor the will to go against her ill fate. Maybe she was destined to leave the world after all without a second chance to see him, to talk to him, to feel his calming presence. It was an impossible task.

In the morning, everything will resume its normal pace. The sun will shine down upon the grouchy earth, bringing a new day and new hopes to the inhabitants. Its golden rays will light even the darkest paths and new lives will blossom. By the morning, she was sure, everything will have passed, a world without fears, a world without tears, and most important, a world without her.

Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado

Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke

The morning of the beginning, the quiet window,

Fill up the body that becomes zero.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…………………….._

"Doctor!! The internal bleeding had been stopped but her blood pressure is still very low."

"Prepare to transfer the patient to the ICU. Have the patient's parent been contact?"

The was a slight hesitation before the nurse continued.

"But, doctor, her parent were found dead beside her body when she was extricated from the crash plane. She was the only sole survivor."

_I was the only…sole survivor?_

_Be strong, my child. This is not the end of your life yet. Stay strong…and may the spirits be with you…_

"Blood pressure is back to normal, pulse 75. She is saved!!"

The room exploded with triumphs as the surgeons hugged one another, congratulating for their eight-hours effort of saving this child. But neither did one noticed that a solitairy tear had escaped from her corner of her eyes. Before the painkillers began to shift in completely, she managed to choke a word which sounded much liked, "_Haku…"_

Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai

Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni

Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara

I no longer look for it over the sea.

The shining thing has been here always,

I have found it in myself.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere in the middle Earth, a certain guy with messy long raven hair and eyes as dark as midnight woke up with a start.

_Chi..Chihiro!_

*~*~*~*~*~*

The title of this story is not permanent. I might change it with the flow of the story. Please excuse me if the operating thingy doesn't make any sense. I suck at that. And of course, I would definitely appreciate reviews in all form, be it critics or flames. I just want you readers tell me how's the story progressing. Whether you like it or not, or should I just dump it away. Things will eventually get clearer in the chapters yet to come and until then, ja!!

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


End file.
